


Atonement

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [26]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 28 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Atonement"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention this was specifically inspired by [this](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/drisela/12844191/922/922_original.jpg) (NSFW) lovely piece of fanart by Drisela.

His tongue is like a hot, slippery _something_ (it’s like her brain keeps trying to make sense of the situation but she feels dazed, almost feverish); it glides along her outer lips only to slide into an open-mouthed kiss that draws a breathy moan out of her. She rolls her hips forward hoping to get more, _more_ , and his fingers tighten on her thighs.

Then he finds that nub, the one she’s found by herself before; his lips close around it and he _sucks_.

As a wave of unbelievable pleasure overtakes her, Katara decides she might forgive him yet.


End file.
